Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to a belt device, an intermediate transfer device, and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities.
Related Art
There is a belt device that includes an endlessly moving belt looped around a plurality of rollers. One of the plurality of rollers is inclined relative to the other roller.